Out of My League
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Starting line, Roaming around, Stupid deals, Friend in jail, Secrets spilled, Broken Friendships, Self-harm, Home fever, 3 days left, Group mends, Unlucky escape, Baseball game, Horrible Concussion... Those problems are not worse than losing the Sandlot. How will they get a friend out of a cell through their problems? Find out how. Sandlot 1, 2 and 3. PS. Learn about teamwork.
1. Starting lines

**Hey! I hope you all know The Sandlot and I hope you still watch the Sandlot. But I am gonna mix some characters. Yes, there will be some characters from **_**The Sandlot, The Sandlot 2 **_**and more in **_**The Sandlot: Heading home. **_**So don't get confused of who they are because they aren't all OC's. I have only one OC.**

**Wanna know who it is? Look at the cover photo, that's her. but of course, It's just an imagination. Her name is Patricia Nova Wakamoto, sister of Wok. This is just a story fanfic and now, Baseball is now a **_**thing**_** for me... if you know what I mean *wink*.**

**Beware of foul languages or bad things happening. It is Rated T but not too much because of course... they're **_**Going-to-be**_** Juniors. So this will happen at Summer time. And they're like maybe 14 or 15 years old. **

**P.S. Timber/OC**

_**Fact: **_**Ever wander what the Boarding house look like. Search House of Anubis. Not Het huis Anubis or anything but the American/British version.**

**Read and review.**

It all started with one mistake. _One mistake._

Everyone was gathered inside the Boarding house, at the dining room. Yup. Ever since Freshman started, students started to board the house so they can live near their school.

"What're we doing in the middle of the night, awake?" Hayley asked wearily, not aware that she was about to sleep on Wings' shoulder.

"We have a problem." Scotty mumbled, a bit panicking. "Hayley, Wings, Timber! Wake up." DP hissed as all of them jumped on their chairs. "What is happening anyway?" Patricia moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"We're... in trouble." Scotty spoke slowly as every eyes landed on him, full with curiousity. He sighed. "What kind of trouble?" Timber asked. Singleton looked at him, not in a good mood. "Serious trouble."

"Serious trouble." That kept repeating inside Wings' mind.

"Me, DP and Singleton, decided to... _have fun._" Scotty started. Wok looked around to see of there are someone suspicious about it too, like him. So far, there _are._

"You didn't even invited us?" Wok asked. "What's the matter with you!?" Wok shouted, earning a slap on the arm from his sister, Patricia. "Well then, how did it go?" Hayley asked wearily.

She even saw Singleton sigh and cover his face with his hands. DP swallowed. "Not good. That's why we need your help. Needman told us if we lose the game he challenged us, he'll take the Sandlot over with his father, replacing it with a condo."

"WHAT?" All of them blurted loudly. "Uhm, uh... any other things to tell us?" Wings asked. "When EJ tried to beat _one of our friends _who punched EJ on the face so he can not get the Sandlot, he blackmailed _him_ by calling the cops and locking him in the jail cell, creating a fake reason while we escaped their grasps."

"Who is it?" Patricia asked. There was clear silence and the 3 boys tried to answer. Finally, one of them has the courage to speak, seriously. "Alvarez." Singleton simply replied.

"Sh*t." Wok cursed as Patricia glared at him. "Language please." Hayley said, looking ever so smart. Wok and Roll had a friendly relationship that is best for an example of friendship. And now, he's in jail... "And what do we do?" Timber asked, leaning his elbows on the dining table.

"Please, don't get us into this mess guys." Patricia mumbled. "We need your help. Please." Scotty pleaded. Everyone stared at him.

Singleton was just staring at his hands while DP bit his lip. Hayley looked like she was a bit worried. Wings was thinking about it. Timber and Wok looked really messed up of what to do. And Patricia was having a hard time of what to think.

"What do you need for us to do?" Timber asked. Singleton stared at him. "Help us." He said a bit firmly. Everyone stared at him too. That was the _only_ time he said that infront of everyone in a serious tone.

"Please?" Scotty pleaded. "We have been in a lot of trouble and we need to get him out of there without the cops noticing. Roll's parents are at New York. You do know about the book his mother wrote and they're gonna arrive at 5 days which means they'll arrive at Saturday evening." Singleton explained.

"We woke you up because we know that you're all smart enough to save him. Especially you, Wok and Patricia." DP explained, making everyone sigh.

"Well did anyone notice you?" Wings asked. That made the 3 boys widened their eyes. "We don't know but we wish no one did." Singleton mumbled.

"I don't know guys. But I am going to sleep." Patricia said, standing up. "Discuss this tomorrow if we ever want to get in prison." Then she went upstairs to go to her room, frowning.

Hayley and Wok followed, going inside their rooms. Wings left them and Timber was the last to leave them an apologetic glance at the 3.

Scotty was now panicking. "What do we do now?" He asked. DP looked at him. Singleton replied. "Meet this morning again." Then he stood up, going to his bedroom leaving Scotty and DP behind.

**WEDNESDAY**

**8:56am.**

"Good morning guys!" Hayley shouted as she ran downstairs and went inside the dining room, sitting on her usual seat; between Wings and Wok.

"What's so good about it anyway?" DP asked, his voice low and a bit whimpery. Hayley eyed him quietly, **-probably- **mentally saying 'Sorry'.

The table was quiet and all of them was just eating, munching the pancake DP cooked. "Raven, can you please pass me the syrup?" Patricia called Singleton, who flinched at his own real name.

As Singleton gave the syrup, he sighed and stood up, heading to the sink where he can dump his dish down. "I'll be at Sandlot." He muttered, wearing his cap and went outside as everybody watched him leave.

As the door closed, Timber was the one to start a conversation with. "What's with him?" He asked everyone. The girls just shrugged as the boys looked at each other. Scotty just shrugged also.

"He's just worried about Ro- er, sorry Wok." Scotty apologized, looking upset at Wok, who winced when Scotty almost fully mention his bestfriend's name.

"I-it- Uhm, it's okay." Wok said, avoiding eye contacts with anyone but continued biting a peice of toast. "We shouldn't had just sneaked outside yesterday." DP mumbled, adding sympathy in his voice. But instead of receiving a polite answer...

"Well it already happened." Wok bitterly snapped as Patricia nudged his elbow. "Sorry DP. I was just hot-headed." He muttered as he felt Wings, Hayley and Timber's eyes land on him.

After that, no one tried to break the silence surruonding the kids**- Wait, scratch that. **The teenagers. The silence was perfect and Wok felt like throwing up after repeating the name of his bestfriend.

Patricia never felt this sorry for Wok. His bestfriend in jail? She can really feel the connection between her and her brother. Even when they're not twins, she could feel what he feels.

"Are you finish guys?" Wings asked after the whole 7 minutes, drinking the freshly, squeezed orange juice. "Last bite." DP mumbled after everyone nodded. "Let's watch Singleton. You know, play baseball." Wings suggested as everyone stood up.

Since it was Wednesday, it was Hayley and Wok's duty to wash the dishes or clean the kitchen or bathroom or even the living room. It took Hayley and Wok 13 minutes to finish the dishes actually. They were always fighting over the sponge, or picking which water would be right to rinse the dishes** -warm water or cold water?-** and Scotty or Patricia has to scold them.

After they finished, all of them grabbed their baseball equipments and left the house locked and silent. Taking their bikes from the bike shed built at the frontyard, they went at the Sandlot without a word.

They're lucky that it was summer, but the cold breeze was still blowing in the air. If it hadn't blown, Scotty might've had a Heat stroke, Timber will get cranky for pitching the ball at the wrong place, or even with Wings getting angry for slipping on the ground with his Maroon Converse shoes.

Arriving at last, they saw Singleton pitching some targets _really hard_. He _is_ good at batting bit he decided to try pitching at least. The only person who is _really_ good at pitching is Timber, and second is Wok's sister, Patricia.

Great batters? Scotty along with Hayley and Singleton. If Wings had ever hit a home run, he could've been a better batter over the Sandlot teens. He sure is fast, but he's only good at being a Baseball feilder.

Patricia and Wok had good, normal running and catching skills. Sure, they are good at that one but Wok is a bit better than Patricia. He bats in a good direction, compared to Patricia who always miss or might make a foul ball. If she ever hits, she's a lucky girl.

"Hey Raven!" DP called out. "We could practice, you know." Hayley added as she tied her hair in a ponytail. Singleton just nodded and went to the Dug-out where everyone grabbed their equipments after leaving their bicycles on the ground.

As Singleton was gonna grab a bat, Hayley snatched it. "Ladies' first." She ended with a giggle and ran over to the home plate. Everyone was getting into their bases.

They really need another player. "Should we play? Because there's only 8 of us." Timber asked as he grabs a basket of baseball balls from under the seats. "Ryan should be arriving." Wings answered, spitting on the ground. And as if on cue, he came exactly on time.

"Oh, there he is!" Patricia shouted, wearing the mitts in a comfortable way. Ryan was now riding a bike with a small backpack on his back. Almost leaping off of his bike, he ran over with a mitt already and started to run to his position as he waved at them.

"PLAY BALL!" DP, the loudest catcher they have ever known yelled as he went to his position, wearing his face mask and patted his chest protector.

As Hayley held her bat a bit high, Singleton walked off his base and went towards the pitcher. "TIME OUT!" DP yelled again, standing up to warn the other players,

"Geez, DP. No need to yell so loud." Hayley complained, putting her bat down, but still held it. Singleton whispered something to Timber, making Hayley and DP really suspicious especially when Timber's eyes widened.

Singleton went back to his position and Timber nodded. "Hey Dfoos!" Timber called his little funny nickname, making DP roll his eyes and raise his mask. "What?"

"Try to go with this. And Hayley, you better bat this pretty ball hard as you can." Timber warned, nodding at DP who readied his position. Hayley got ready and was now looking at the ball. "PLAY BALL!" DP shouted once again, making Hayley wince.

As Timber pitched, she never expect it this fast. Instead of hitting it, she dodged it by backing up, hitting DP's mitt with a loud _'thump'_.

"Ah, shoot!" DP cried, taking of his mask and then his mitt, massaging his hands. "Timber, take it easy, dude!" He complained. "Quit being a wimp, DP!" Wok yelled, hearing Singleton and Wings' chuckles.

"Why don't you try to be a catcher, Matty!? Ugh! Ow, that really freaking hurts." DP cried so loud, Timber just mouthed a 'Sorry'.

"Just play ball, wimp!" Wings yelled, causing everyone to crack a wide grin... except for DP.

DP called Patricia making everyone confused. "What?" Patricia asked, wiping the sweat that was crawling down her forehead quickly. "One switch. I just need to get my hand a rest." DP said, taking off his mask and chest protector.

"Not my sister, DP." Wok warned, but Patricia ignored him. "It's okay, Hayley can bat it, right?"

Hayley nodded, acting like the best ball player ever. Patricia accepted DP's face mask and the chest protector, going to her position as DP felt free without protections.

"Give me your best shot Timmy." Hayley taunted, readying her bat as Timber rolled his eyes. Patricia then yelled. "Play ball!" It was much better than the loud yells of DP.

As everyone readied, Patricia can't really see _that_ clearly but still tried to. As Timber wound up, he didn't expect a warning that a catcher is a girl and Hayley can _not_ swing it since it was a fast ball.

_"Like I said, two-seams."_ He remembered Singleton's whisper.

As Timber pitched the ball, Hayley missed it with**out** a blink, but didn't hit Patricia's mitt. Instead, it hit her chest protector, and Hayley swears she heard a louder 'thump' than the previous one on DP's mitt.

The reason is, She was gonna fix her mitt so she can wear it properly but she forgot to yell 'Time out'.

And it caused her to stumble back and lose her balance, falling down on her back as her knees fall on her right.

"PATRICIA!" Wok yelled, running towards her as everyone followed him. DP took off _his_ face mask which Patricia was wearing, and saw her unconscious.

"Nice pitch, you idiot! Now what?" Wok yelled at Timber, who looked guilty. "But Raven said two-seams."

"I only told you two-seams during the 1st time, Meathead!" Singleton yelled at Timber, kneeling down like the others, circling Patricia. DP helped Hayley took off the Chest protector and Hayley felt her chest.

"I think she's out of breath. The ball must've hit her chest really _hard._" Hayley mumbled, making Wok panick. "She's lucky it's not her time of the month. You know boys, about girls, things about their-"

"Don't even mention those girly crap!" Wok yelled, as the boys looked disgusted. Hayley rolled her eyes. "Just saying. And she really needed to breath."

"Well then do something!" Wok firmly spoke.

"Bucket of water. That'll work." Wings suggested.

"Tickle her sides." Scotty said.

"Pinch her cheeks. She might wake up." Ryan suggested on his notepad.

"Kick her on the face." DP joked, but stopped smiling goofily when Wok glared at him.

"Wake her gently?" Hayley suggested. When Wok nodded, She did it but nothing happened.

"Pump her chest." Scotty and Singleton suggested in unison but didn't bother to look at each other. Hayley placed both of her hands on her chest, pumping it. Still, no luck.

"Then can anyone do the mouth-to-mouth thingy which lifegaurds always do?" Wings suggested. Wok punched his arm, as Wings gave back a glare to Wok.

"Actually, CPR might work." Hayley suggested. "I'm a girl, Wok is her brother so one of you should do it." She pointed to the available boys. "So not happening." Singleton muttered backing a little.

Hayley pointed to Wings. "I kind of had somethings to do." Hayley rolled her eyes and pointed to DP. "Don't even think about it." Wok bitterly mumbled as DP raised hands as a Surrendered soldier.

Before Hayley could turn to Scotty, he hid behind Wings, shaking his head. Hayley pointed to Ryan.

Then Ryan pointed to Timber. "What? Why me?" He asked. Ryan just shrugged then wrote something on his notepad which he had been carrying everyday.

"It says here, Timber started it so he needs to end it." Hayley said, making everyone agree. "I just _accidentally_ did that."

"Liar. Now you have to do that disgusting mouth thingy. Ugh!" Wok loudly spoke as he looked at Hayley with a complaining look. "You don't want your sister dead, do you?" She asked.

Wok sighed, raising his hands for surrender.

"Timber, you don't want to stay guilty, do you?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow. Timber shook his head. "It might not even work." He said, trying to back out but Singleton and Wings gripped his arms and shoved him down beside Patricia after Hayley moved.

"Okay, all you have to do is pinch her nose and give her oxygen." Hayley reminded, as Timber nodded. "You better not do anything stupid while I do it." Timber told to the other boys.

"Like what?" Scotty asked, coming out from Wings. Timber could swear he saw Wings, Singleton and Ryan's mouths twitch a smirk as DP chuckled and Scotty giggled.

"Can you just do it, please?" Wok asked firmly as Timber sighed.

Leaning down slowly, he thought about it. There a couple of reasons he can deny this.

1st... he might regret this.

2nd... the guys will make fun of him about it.

3rd... all of them might thought he likes Patricia Nova.

4th... Wok could possibly punch his gut with a glare if he gets close to Patricia.

He just shook his head, leaning back. "Come on, we can just call some doctor or something." But Wings forced him, grabbing his neck and made him lean down again.

With a sigh, he connected his lips on her and started giving her oxygen, slowly as he pinched her nose. He felt Wings let go of his neck and he can hear some boys chuckling. He felt her body move but her eyes are still closed.

**But he didn't expect something to happen.**

Someone was pushing his head down and he can not move. He moaned furiously like he was drowning on water, trying to get off of Patricia. "What the heck, DP!?" Wok yelled. DP sniggered as he and Hayley high-fived and the other boys chuckle with laughter.

"She's breathing." Hayley told the boys.

On the other hand, Patricia forced herself to wake up but she can't. She was now out of breath. Slowly getting back to life, she felt something soft on lips, breathing on her.

But she felt it was pushing hard, and she can feel something a bit hard, on her lip. It hurts a little but now, she was breathing.

Opening one eye, she first saw, Timber, Hayley and DP. "What happened?" She asked, opening the other eye. Wings and Singleton made kissing faces and sounds as Wok shoved them away. Wok returned to Patricia as the 2 boys went to the Dug-out.

Ryan and Scotty stiffled a laugh, creating a high-five. She can see Timber and Wok bright red as DP and Hayley laughed. "Nothing happened. We just waited." Timber simply replied, but somehow, everyone knows he is lying except for Patricia.

"Wow, Patricia. Your lips are bleeding." Scotty told, touching her lips. "Ow." Patricia winced at his finger and smacked it back. "Sorry." Scotty apologized.

Hayley and DP are still laughing their faces heard. Patricia accepted Wok's hand and he helped her up. "So, what did I miss?" She asked Wok. "Timb-"

"We're here to play ball, _right?" _Timber firmly spoke as he went to the pitcher's mound. "Okay?" Patricia just agreed. But instead of getting to their places, Scotty called them from the Dug-out. How did her even arrive there?

"Guys! We gotta plan up." He yelled. "For what?" Wings asked as everyone went over to the Dug-out.

"It's about the escaping plan, remember?" Scotty reminded, making Singleton wince and DP groan mentally. As everyone looked at him, Patricia started to ask.

"What do you suppose to do? We can just tell the police to bail him out. Mom and Dad can send us money for if we gave a fake reason. They always fell for it easily. We can bail him in no time." She said, looking over at Wok, then to Scotty.

"Hello? Minors can _not _bail Roll out." Scotty reminded, making Ryan wander. He taps Scotty's shoulder and gave his notepad.

_What are you talking about? Is Roll in jail?_

Scotty nodded. "Yeah, all because of _Needman_." He firmly said his name. Ryan smiled. _"I can help"_ he tried to mouth it slowly. Scotty understood.

"Well, what's the plan?" Wok asked. "I think Patricia's idea was a bit better. I mean, I don't really wana get in _real_ trouble." Wok said, scratching his head.

Scotty sighed. "In my mind, the 1st thing we have to- Woah! Wings, 'you okay?" He yelled as Wings looked up at them from the ground, painfully. "I think someone just threw... a ball at my head."

"Someone did." A male voice spoke. Everyone faced at the direction where the voice came from, and saw... Needman and his team. "Remember, Washington? The deal is gonna run fast on the way." EJ said, making fun of Singleton's name.

And of course, Singleton got offended quickly. "Are you even sure you can handle us? Because now is not the right time." He bitterly said, helping Wings up.

"Whatever." A little chubby spoke, getting near EJ by his side. "What's wrong? Worrying about the idiot rotting in the cell? Because he deserves it for... _bad_ situations. Right Matty?" EJ just really struck nerves in each of them especially Wok, when EJ smirked evilly at him.

Wok looked really _mad_ now. Patricia bit her lip, going to touch Wok's shoulder but she pulled her hand back after Wok shrugged it off. No one can respond a come back.

Not even Singleton, who's mostly the trash-talking 'champion' or DP the non-stop chatter boy.

"Guys, can you smell that?" Hayley started. Looking at her team, Patricia was the 1st to discover as she saw the mischievious glint in her eyes. This was the most common joke they can pull to anyone. And they haven't used this joke at Needman until now.

"Is that a skunk?" Patricia played along as everyone started to pick up of what they're saying and started acting like they smell something. "No, I think it's rotting garbage." DP corrected playfully.

"No wait!" Scotty exclaimed. "I think it smells like a dead rat." He said with a smirk as everyone nodded. "Oh! I think I smell _losers_." Singleton said firmly, grinning with the others. "I think he's right." Hayley even affirmed.

"It's contaminating the air!" Timber shouted as everyone acted like it really stinked, waving their hands on the air or even pinching their noses. "What's the problem!?" EJ angrily asked, gripping the bike hard.

"It's getting really worse than a dog-poop." Wings loudly spoke as everyone agreed, hearing the 2 girls giggle. "You're right Wings. But I think it's the worst thing I smell." Timber added as Wings chuckled at him. "You mean the worst thing _we_ smell." DP corrected as everyone nodded.

Ryan wanted to join but he'd rather join a writing contest than join an argument.

"Oh wait, I think I know what it is!" Wok shouted as everyone turned to him. He stared at EJ for a second then looked at the Sandlot team.

"Oh sorry. It's just Needman and his team." He simply answered smirking as everyone nodded, speaking like 'EJ stinks' or 'His team smelled like a rats' intestines' and such. All of the hard ones that EJ heard was from Singleton and Wings.

EJ spits at the ground and fixed his purple cap, really furious. "Remember, Singleton. We're still gonna take the Sandlot from you. 'Cause there's no talent in here."

"Baseball is not just about talent, Needman." Singleton corrected, glaring at EJ. "At least, my bestfriend isn't staying in a jail cell all by himself. He's a _criminal_, not like us." He said, riding away.

The Sandlot gang sneaked a glance at Wok, who looked like he was just thrown by a brick, or hit by a bus. The same feeling when they lose a baseball game.

He knew Roll his entire life. He can't just be criminal. EJ's even close to that title. But due to his weakness he's just the town bully. He hated seeing Roll get talked about in a mean way when he's not qround. Why could EJ just do that?

As everyone sat down on some seats, and some of them stood up, Wok was left behind. "Matt!" Patricia called. "Are you coming?" She asked loudly.

Everyone watched his move. Looking at them with furious eyes, he spoke. "Can we get Roll out of the cell before the game? Because those Assholes are not gonna get away with that." He said.

He didn't even got a single protest from the girls about the foul language he mentioned. Because they know he's right. "I'm sure you would do that to your bestfriends, right?"

"Yeah." Their voices came out dull, but Wok spoke again.

"And you know you're not gonna give up on them."

"Yeah." Their voices now, sounded like they were in a good mood.

"And we'll do whatever it takes?"

"Yeah!" They yelled, agreeing at Wok's sentences.

"Even when we also get in jail?"

"YEAH!" They now have amusement and happiness in their voices, positive of what to do.

"ALRIGHT!" Wok yelled as he went near the Dug-out. "So what's the plan, Bestman?" He asked Scotty. "Okay guys. Here are the things about what have to do before the real scene comes."

**On with the next chapter... :)**

**I SO don't own The Sandlot.**


	2. Roaming around

**Hey there. Here's a tricky chapter for me but then I worked it out. Ryan's camera I mentioned here, is vintage. But I am gonna **_**just**_** add simple technological devices, like laptops, earpieces, and others. So enjoy...**

**Dedicated to: Tearsofpain58**

**WEDNESDAY**

**9:29am**

"Okay guys. Here are the things about what we have to do before the real scene comes."

Everybody could agree Scotty's the smartest in the group. And they admit, Scotty had a brilliant plan to get Roll out of jail.

"Wok, Pats and I will pretend like Scouts since we have uniforms and then bring a camera."

"Wait, who has a camera?" DP asked, making everyone ask too. Scotty scratched his head. "Uh, I think Ryan has one, right Ryan?" He asked as Ryan nodded. _"The lights are still working." _Ryan mouthed slowly.

"Then, picture the whole rooms, halls, jail cells, and crap. If we ever find Roll, we just leave him, tell him that he'll get out when the gaurds is out of earshot nor eyeshot. We look around, inside or outside, and bam! We're stepping on to the next level."

All of them were grinning and nodding, then went back to the boarding house... except for Ryan who doesn't live in a boarding house. Wok and Patricia led their way home 1st, while Scotty left 2nd.

Singleton asked Ryan if he could come with him and Ryan just nodded, riding on their bikes. And DP took a lot of time, holding his equipments on his bike and rode off. Wings and Timber were left.

"Hey Timbs. I gotta tell you something important." Wings spoke with a serious tone, looking at Timber like a dead man. Timber looked up from his seat and raised an eyebrow. "What? Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Wings looked really worried, making Timber pedal his way to Wings. "What's the matter?" He asked, stopping by Wings' side. Wings sighed. "I just can't believe that you're a... you're a... uhm... a...""

"A what? I'm a what!?" Timber asked as Wings looked like he was really gonna break out. After seconds of silence, Wings looked at Timber, seriously like a prey. Timber nodded at him to go on.

**What happened next was unexpected.**

"A _lover_ boy." Wings simply chuckled, ruffling Timber's golden locks of hair and pats his cheek hardly, making Timber annoyed especially when Wings sped out of the Sandlot quickly, laughing loud.

"That was so not cool, dude!" Timber yelled loudly, pedalling quickly behind Wings. Of course Wings is the fastest in the group but pedalling on his bike? Could that boy get any slower?

Wings laughed as his hair flew in the wind. He could here Timber groaning behind him. Pedalling his bike as slow as Wings can, Timber was catching up... until Wings came into a clear stop and Timber over-pedalled.

"Are you tired, Timbs?" Wings asked, smirking as Timber looked behind him with a scowl. "Whatever. Let's just get home." He muttered lamely, pedalling his bike once more and let out a sigh.

"You know, you and Pattycake make a great couple." Wings said, not realizing what he was saying. "I knew it." Timber spoke clearly, making Wings chuckle. "Oh, so you like her?"

"No!" Timber shouted, a bit frustrated. Wings laughed. "What I meant is, I knew that you would tease me just because I... nevermind it's stupid to mention it." He said, rubbing his right hand on his jeans to dry it.

Wings rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You make a great couple with her. You 2 just don't get along too much." Timber stopped his bike, looking at Wings who stopped too.

"Why're you even saying that? Wok is so gonna get mad at me when you spread a lie about that." Timber got out of the mood. Looking at Wings, he was just shaking his head.

"Look. Even when her brother is Wok, you can still date her. She's available. She might even have secret intentions for you." Wings told, grinning.

Timber chuckled. "Wow, Mckay. I never thought you have a mushy side. Or maybe _you_ like her." Timber said, making Wings roll his eyes. "Just because she's a hottie with those long legs, doesn't mean I like her."

"Woah, dude!" Timber shouted, getting all loud. "You're staring at her legs?" He asked in awe and disbelief. Wings made a digusted face. "Uhn no! I meant, she had those kind of legs for Baseball. A bit like Hayley." Wings corrected, swallowing as Timber laughed lightly.

"I never thought you would say that." Timber said, still laughing but now, histerically. "I could imagine Matty's face when you mention that infront of him."

Wings rolled his eyes and looked at Timber. "But now I'm serious." He said, looking at Timber, whose laugh started to weaken. "What?" Timber asked, sitting straight on his bike.

"Do you like, Nova?" He asked. Timber thought. Sure, Wings is correct. She had the perfect arms and legs for baseball.

Those perfect legs to run and catch a flyball and perfect arms to pitch a fastball. She also have the same hair color that Wok have. Her eyes are dark and brown. And her smile? You'll know what she's about to do next.

"I really don't know Wings. Just because I... did a mouth-to-mouth thingy, doesn't mean I really like her. Hayley just-"

"The answer's yes or no only, doofus." Wings cuts his line bitterly, throwing a face at Timber. Timber just said. "For sure, I think... no." He simply replied. "I'll deny anything about girls." He muttered.

Wings stared at him with a 'Really?' Look. "You're killing me." Wings muttered, as Timber threw an insult. "You're so annoying, Mckay." Wings rolled his eyes and talked to him about Nova.

**OTHER HAND...**

Wok and DP started talking about Needman's team when Scotty asked. "Where's Wings? And where's Timber also?" Wok shrugged. "Probably _having fun._"

Of course, they all know what he meant. "Having fun" means getting their eyes knocked off each other.

_They once did that when Wings broke up with his 'MU'._

_Yup, just an MU but he loved her with all his heart until he found out she was crushing on his bestfriend, Timber._

_Scotty remembered how Wings and Timber fought. Since all of them are in a little get-together party because of the old Freshmans who lived there, they were all gathered in the living room._

_The peoples who started the party, was Tommy Santorelli and Kenny DeNunez._

_So, back to the story, everyone was having fun in the living room when Wings just bolted in. Scotty watched him as Patricia approached to Wings so she could off a glass of cocktail juice. And Wings just ignored it. It was happening infront of him and he was just sitting on the couch._

_As Timber's eyes landed on him, he waved at him happily and went over to him. "Hey Wings." He greeted, getting near him. And as the fury in Wings' eyes had been spotted, Timber asked. "What's wrong?"_

_And with that, Wings snapped out a bad comment. __**Really bad**__**comment. **__"You just messed with the wrong guy, you son of a b*tch." Scotty gaped at this and Patricia, being also one of the people who were watching the whole scene, almost choked on __her__ juice._

_"Wha-what did you say?" Timber asked, getting the bad mood from Wings. "Stop acting like you don't know, you bloody git. You know what I'm talking about." Wings' words stung Timber like venom. But he was still confused._

_"Hey what's going on here?" Singleton asked as he and Wok approached the 2 boys. Wok was helping Patricia wipe her chin but was busy watching the fight._

_Scotty told himself he can not miss this part as Wings and Timber stared at each other with fury._

_"I don't know anything Wings. I swear." Timber said firmly, scowling at Wings, who was giving him death-glares. "If you're joking, then it's not funny dude." Timber spoke._

_"You think I am joking, Timber?" Wings asked as he spat out Timber's name like a curse. Timber looked really dead-meat._

_Roll, Hayley and Ryan were the people who noticed what was going on but the rest still hadn't caught them fought... until then._

_Wings yelled at Timber, running to him and tackling him on the ground, and got the guts to punch Timber's chest so hard. Scotty was just watching the whole scene, his jaw falling on the floor in shock._

_Patricia dropped her glass of cocktail and Wok had to help her clean that. DP, Singleton, Ryan and Tommy needed to seperate the 2 boys but this is Timber, who have a strong grip on anything and Wings who have fast reflexes on everything. It's impossible for them to be __**seperated**__._

_Hayley was now panicking as Kenny and Roll tried to calm her down. And Scotty just watched, gaping at the whole scene. He remembered, it took a whole 8 minutes to seperate those stubborn boys._

_And they can not believe Wings is such a strong boy to handle the tall boy, Timber. Scotty swears he remembered seeing Timber covered with bruises, and he received a hard black-eye. It didn't swell but it hurts like hell._

_And Timber's back of the head, hurts because of how Wings knocked his head on the floor._

_Wings even broke a tooth and Timber was glad it was not permanent. Wings was just lucky because Timber can't roll off from Wings. Wings' lips was just bleeding._

After remembering the thought, Scotty heard footsteps.

Patricia came down from the stairs, wearing her Girls Scouts uniform. "Took you long enough." Wok muttered impatiently, dragging Patricia inside the living room. Patricia just rolled her eyes.

"So what's the next plan?" She asked. Before Scotty could reply, they heard the entrance door slam loud and went in 2 boys... Singleton and Ryan. "We got the vintage camera." Singleton spoke loudly, causing DP to chuckle.

"Okay. What I was about to say is, we need some earpieces and a laptop to hack the whole camera system of the whole building." Scotty said, looking at all of them. "I think someone knows that kind of job ." Hayley spoke.

"Who?" Wok and Patricia asked in unison. "Allan McClellan." Hayley simply replied, making DP jump. "I know his phone number." He said, running towards the rotating phone on the drawer.

"Who's Allan?" Singleton asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "You don't know him?" Wok asked. Singleton raised an eyebrow. "You think?" Hayley and Patricia chuckled at this.

"Well, DP call Yeah-Yeah." Scotty instructed.

"We call him Yeah-Yeah for a reason." Hayley mumbled, looking at Singleton. "He's a cool guy, halfly a computer-obssesed boy. Always in computer shops, playing things there but I just don't know what it is. He sometimes gets funny but he could swear... _big time._"

"Wait, why'd you know so much about McClellan?" Singleton asked, making everyone shoot Hayley curious looks. Hayley chuckled. "He was my partner in Science and Technology class and I remember... I forgot to study at one test or maybe some quiz. And I asked him if I could copy his and he just agreed."

Ryan snorted at this, making everyone face him. Hayley added. "He even sneaked a bubblegum in his mouth when I was copying his paper. Ms. Parker even needed to tell Yeah-Yeah 6 times to stop chewing bubblegum during class hours."

"Wow." Patricia muttered. "I didn't know you cheat." She said, chuckling in amusement. Hayley flipped her hair. "I did that twice only. Honest."

Singleton rolled his eyes and pretended to flip his hair like Hayley, making all of them laugh except Hayley. DP just chuckled. Trying to hear all the sounds at the other end of the phone, and then heard someone picked it up.

"Yeah-Yeah McClellan here." Yeah-yeah responded, being the Junior highschool geek. But it was obvious he's still cool. DP's eyerows furrowed.

"Hey Yeah-Yeah. Can we talk to you?" DP asked. "Yeah-Yeah, you can. Just wait." He said then puts the phone down on something since he probably heard a 'Thuck' sound.

DP was just calm, playing the hem of his shirt. "Well?" Scotty asked as he fixed his uniform. "He said hold on a second." DP mumbled, trying to pay attention at the other end of the phone if Yeah-Yeah is gonna pick up.

As Singleton stood up, walking inside the kitchen, Wok caught DP's eyes widen. "What's the matter?" Wok asked, sitting straight from the couch. Singleton looked up from the counter.

Everyone looked at DP. "Shhh." DP hushed them as he tried to hear what was going on in the other end of the phone. Patricia and Hayley are the most confused.

"Oh. My. God." DP mumbled in shock, his eyes even widening as possible, and Ryan wished he can hear it too. But this is just a rotating phone.

"What's he saying?" Scotty asked. DP still didn't answer. Singleton asked loudly too. "Is something wrong?" But DP still didn't answer. Singleton walked back to the living room with a glass of orange juice, sitting between Wok and Scotty, drinking it.

Then it was a strike. DP's jaw dropped. His eyes widened, wider than the previous ones. And he almost dropped the phone. "What the f*ck!?"

Singleton spits his orange juice, coughing and breathing hard. Scotty pats Singleton's back, shocked too. Hayley and Patricia' jaw dropped also, staring at the loud-mouth catcher.

Wok and Ryan? They stayed silent, but was in pure shock. _Everyone_ looked shocked. DP tried to recover, probably because Yeah-Yeah's back on.

"He-Hey, Yeah-Yeah. Uhm, uh, who are you sho-shouting to?" DP asked, stuttering as everyone stayed silent. Singleton just wiped his chin, and everyone stared at DP.

"Oh, my sister's just snooping around in my room." Yeah-Yeah said casually, letting DP hear his chomping of his bubblegum. "So, what's the matta'?" He asked.

DP swallowed. "Uhm, a, Scotty what do we need?" DP whispered to Scotty. Scotty whispered back all of the things they needed and DP nodded, telling Yeah-Yeah what to bring.

"Wait, why do you need a laptop with a hacking program? Why do you need earpieces? Are you gonna do something with those little camera lens attached to a little pin?" Yeah-Yeah asked quickly making DP's mouth open for an answer.

"Uh, you see we-"

"Are trying to hack a camera system?" Yeah-Yeah continued DP's line. DP's pretty sure Yeah-Yeah is smirking right now.

"Uh-huh." DP said, cofirming. Yeah-Yeah chuckled. "On my way Dfoos." Yeah-Yeah said, ending the phone call. "Okay." DP called, looking at his friends after setting the phone down. "Done."

"Okay, so the next is, if he ever hack the camera system of the Prison Jail, we will also see what everything is happening inside the building." Scotty planned.

"What?" Hayley asked as she looked Singleton. Singleton rolled his eyes. "Would hacking the whole sytem affect the police' cameras too?" He asked, wiping his mouth that had orange juice.

"Well, it depends on how Yeah-Yeah hacks it." Wok replied before anyone can. Then Singleton stood up, gripping the glass of orange juice on his hands and walked towards the kotchen. But something happened. "How do we even get- oof!"

Timber fell flat on the floor as Singleton was shoved onto floor, with the glass of juice spilling onto his chest. Timber looked up and Singleton groaned.

"That's the 2nd time, man!" Singleton yelled so loud, Timber got up and looked at him. "Sorry dude." He apologized quietly and then dusted his shirt. "So how's the plan?" He asked, panting. "Where have you been?" Patricia asked.

Timber just shrugged. "Me and Wings are just arguing over... a _thing_. And then he told me he forgot his mitt so he told me to come here 1st and wait for him." He explained, almost out of breath.

Ryan winced at this. He jumped and jumped and JUMPED for 3 times, capturing everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him with curiousity.

_"I feel something is wrong." _He mouthed slowly. Singleton was the 1st to react. "What?" His voice was showing confusion. Ryan thought Timber shouldn't have left Wings.

Hayley and Patricia, being girls, just raised an eyebrow. Scotty's mouth just opened. DP looked totally cofused. And Timber? He was staring at Ryan to look for answers.

"Never mind. So, Yeah-Yeah's coming fast and we'll just have to wait. I got my uniform on already so-"

"Who's Yeah-Yeah?" Timber asked. Singleton sighed, wiping the orange juice on his face with a tissue that Ryan handed. "Long story." He mumbled.

**20 MINUTES EARLIER...**

Timber threw an insult at Wings. "You're so annoying, Mckay."

Wings rolled his eyes and talked about Nova. "What do you find beautful at Nova?" Timber looked at him. "Honestly, you have been talking about her for a long time with me."

Wings scowled at him. "I am serious! You 2 make a great couple and I am making sure you will be one while Wok accepts it." Timber snorted at him. "What're you, a love guru?" He asked.

Wings rolled his eyes again and said, "well I might be one, like Hayley but I am a boy. Now what do you find beautiful at Nova?" Timber looked at him miserably.

He hated it when Wings is so annoying. Annoying than DP's shouts, Singleton's slap on the head, Hayley's hair flipping and hitting anyone's eyes, Roll's statements when he's speaking in Mexican or even Scotty's geekiness.

"Well I found her face beautiful." Timber said lamely. Wings chuckled. "Oh, do you even have feelings for her? Even a tiny feeling? A moment you like her once?" He asked, continuing the interview.

Timber raised an eyebrow at him, and Wings just stared at him. Sighing in defeat, he answered. "Uhm, just once." Wings grinned widely. "When?" He asked.

"When... I dunno. Before boardong the house, I guess." Timber said, leaning onto the handle-bars. "Do you have an awkward moment with her?" Wings asked.

Timber's eyebrows furrowed. "Wha'do you mean?" Wings shugged. "Do you have a time where you were with her and you both felt awkward..." he explained.

Timber sighed. "Please, don't tell Wok." He mumbled as Wings nodded with a smirk.

"Well, it happened during the start of Freshman year. It was midnight and I woke up to just... drink milk. When I was going into the kitchen- wait, promise me you won't tell, seriously."

Wings nodded vigorously.

"When I went in, I found her in her night gown, and was pouring milk into her glass. And, when she saw me, I remember her jumping and laughed a little because she thought I was someone else. When I grabbed a glass, I was waiting for her to finish. When both of us were drinking, we both introduced each other because we still barely know each other. And then... I remember her getting a bit uncomfortable alone with me so I went into my room as fast as I can."

Wings nodded like a detective, pretending like he had a beard and was fixing it. "Interesting." He mumbled as Timber chuckled.

"Well we gotta go." Timber said as he set his foot onto the pedal. But Wings caught up to his instruction. "I'll just go back at the Sandlot. I forgot my mitt."

"I can come if you want." Timber said, looking at him. Wings shook his head rapidly. "No, no, no! I can get it on my own." He said, biking back to the Sandlot, leaving Timber. "See you later." Timber called as he biked forward to the boarding house.

As Wings biked towards the Sandlot, he practically jumped off the bike and into the ground, walking towards the Dug-out. With his eyes focused on finding his mitt, he didn't capture a boy behind him, with his casual hat on.

Wings found his mitt and was about to grab it when he heard someone running, with _their_ shoes rubbing onto the dry ground. Wings was alerted.

He spoke. "Whoever is behind me, should show up." But that was his worse thought. He didn't think through. It might be not just 1 person but maybe a lot.

But he had a 2nd thought. He chuckled. "It's not funny Timber." He said, grabbing his mitt. He was about to speak again, turning around, when he saw a hand about to reach him.

But of course, this is Wings. He dodged it fast, thinking he should ride on the bike. But he figured it would take time to turn the bike and set off.

He ran out of the Sandlot, and passed through stores. He figured he should get into some stores, yell 'Help' and then escape to those mystery peoples.

But before he can enter Vincent's Drugstore, someone gripped the back of his neck, and pulled him into an alleyway, choking on the way.

**AT THE BOARDING HOUSE...**

"Hi guys!" Yeah-Yeah greeted, popping his bubblegum and setting the bag of devices onto the table. Everyone chorused some Hi's and Hey's.

"Okay. So, I fixed the pin here and who will wear it?" Yeah-Yeah asked. Patricia raised a hand and then Yeah-Yeah pinned it on her uniform. Patricia took a glance while Yeah-Yeah pinned it.

"Now, just a warning. Do not touch the lens. If some people ask what 'badge' is that, be sure to tell them a kind of badge."

Patricia nodded, looking at Wok and Scotty. "Now, what place are you entering in?" Yeah-Yeah asked, opening his laptop. Everyone looked at Scotty. "Yeah-Yeah. Promise us not to tell anyone about this." Yeah-Yeah just nodded.

"PrisonScape." Scotty simply answered as Yeah-Yeah quickly choked on his bubblegum. Spitting the bubblegum inside a trash bin, Yeah-Yeah yelled. "WHY!?"

"Roll is in there, because of Needman. And we need to get him out without an adult knowing it." Wok answered. Yeah-Yeah nodded slowly and sighed. Sitting on a chair, he quickly typed the password of his laptop and started to search.

"Okay. Since I already attached the camera pin on to your uniform, I am gonna explain what this little kiddo can do." Yeah-Yeah said as he showed the laptop to them.

"When I switch it on, we can see everything you 3 can. It's like you're picturing a scene." Yeah-Yeah said.

"So, how do you hack the camera system of the PrisonScape?" Scotty asked, fixing his hair. Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes. "Well, you enter the PrisonScape, act like total nerds, ask the police lightly to have a tour, show the Camera room and stuff like that, then ask them what program do they use to get these cameras working on my laptop."

Wok looked a bit offended when Yeah-Yeah said, act like total nerds. Patricia grinned. And Scotty looked a bit nervous. Acting a bit holy children towards a real cop is like... lying... big time.

"That sounds kinda awesome." Singleton mumbled. "Oh, yes it is. And we can't wait to watch it." Yeah'Yeah said a with amusement in his voice. Hayley and DP chuckled while Ryan and Timber stayed put.

"So, you ready guys? Because I can not hack the system if you don't ask the police." Yeah-Yeah said, connecting some kind of speaker to the laptop.

The 3 nodded.

"Good. Now, since Patricia has the camera lens, she had to have the earpiece and talk to us if she ever need help or some things to ask. Remember, we can hear you guys speaking." Yeah-Yeah reminded.

Patricia just nodded and started to fix her uniform and head pin, waiting for the boys. Wok and Scotty followed her, walking towards their destination while holding a notepad and some device.

**"..."**

All through out their detination, Yeah-Yeah kept popping his bubblegum that Ryan gave to him. They even all laughed when Scotty tripped by a rock.

Yeah-Yeah even told Patricia what to tell the police when they enter. Of course, Wok got his notepad and Scotty has his little recording device and Patricia told the police that they're scouts, doing Summer School activities.

When they were walking towards to their next destination where a female police gave them a good tour for their assignment, Wok and Patricia saw Roll.

Good thing Wok made a Mexican message to him without any police spotting them, or even a CCTV spotting them. Patricia asked what program they use and Yeah-Yeah got the message.

That program was a secured one so Yeah-Yeah needed to get a username. Of course, they all finished and Patricia pretended to get all excited to show what they have learned. Although, Yeah-Yeah caught some police ask why they chose the PrisonScape.

**"..."**

"That's a great job, scouts." Yeah-Yeah yelled at the trio, who just chuckled. "Yup. I just wander how Scotty's doing with his toe." Singleton sarcastically mumbled as everyone laughed except Scotty, who looked embarassed.

"I didn't saw a rock on the way, okay!?" Scotty practically yelled and blushed. "Anyways. What did you tell Roll?" DP asked Wok. Of course, everyone was listening to the trio.

Wok told them, "I told Roll we'll get him out before his parents get in the way." And he high-fived with Patricia. As everyone began watching Yeah-Yeah hack the camera system of the PrisonScape building, Hayley came down the stairs from her room.

"Oh hey guys." She greeted as everyone greeted back. Timber huffed only, sitting on the chair between DP and Ryan. Hayley looked around before looking straight at Timber.

"Uhm... where's Wings?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other, then finally to Timber. Yeah-Yeah looked down at his feet. Timber shrugged.

"Well he can't get a mitt this too long. It had been an hour since these trio got into the PrsionScape." DP said, making an exception. "Technically, it's just 45 minutes." Scotty corrected and DP rolled his eyes.

Hayley took her cap on from the coffee table she left and went towards the door. "I'll get him. Ryan, Raven, come with me." Hayley instructed as she walked slowly.

But as Wok can speak about getting Wings too, Hayley shouted in shock and disbelief. "WINGS!"

**I think ya'll have to wait for the next chapter. Can't wait to post it.**

**:D**


	3. Stupid deals

**Well, gladly I don't have a writer's block so here it is. It took me a couple of times to check some incorrect grammars and wrong spellings. Another OC here. I don't own The Sandlot.**

**Dedicated to: My classmates... :D and Penpal678910 for being my 1st follow-er... =)**

**Fact: Kate Martins- Peyton List**

**WEDNESDAY**

**9:51am**

Wings was yanked inside an alleyway. He almost cursed for being dropped on the ground. Looking up from his position, he saw 4 figures standing... _around_ him.

"Who are you!?" Wings shouted. He earned a stomp on his shins, making him flinch of its hardness. "Shut up, Mckay!" A boy shouted at him. The 1st thought came in Wings' mind was... _Needman_.

He can't believe he didn't outran EJ's wrath. Well there's a clear reason... Needman's team runs on bikes. _"Well done, Mckay." _Wings sarcastically thought in a mental way.

"We're here to have fun, loser_._" EJ mumbled bitterly, gripping his neck and pulled him up, then shoving him onto the brick wall, with 2 boys holding his arms and legs.

"Wha' do you want?" Wings asked, a bit choking as the grip from EJ. "Listen. All we want is a favor." EJ's tone softened but then hard in the end. "And we want you to do it." Wings had to bite a cough.

"What favor?" Wings asked. He can't even move. He was struggling hard and EJ punched his gut so hard, he moaned. "We don't want you helping those losers so all of you can get Roll out before his parents comes in the plot."

Wings was now teary-eyed. The grip from EJ was trapping oxygen. And the grips from his boys were all tight and strong that Wings can't escape.

"Why... do you need, t-t-to, do th- Ow!" Wings was just punched on his chest, too hard. He need to make a mental note about getting an ice onto his bruises. That is... if he'll ever get out.

"If you ever help those dweebs, you'll wish you didn't." EJ muttered bitterly. "What did you say?" Wings asked, looking like a lost puppy.

He _can_ face EJ when he's _not_ alone. But of course, EJ out-numbered _him_ after Timber left him going to the house. He just wished he didn't.

"If you tried to help them, or tried to tell them about this moment, you might not see the daylight anymore." EJ said with an evil smirk. "And what're you gonna do about, crap-face?" Wings made a comeback. He shouldn't have blurt that out because right now, EJ snapped his fingers and the boys beats him up.

One of them had the guts to kick Wings' shins again with their shoes. Some of them punched his guts for multiple times, and Wings is sure they're wearing _rings_. And then, he felt one of them grip his hair and bang it on the brick wall. He moaned, helplessly.

"I'm gonna make sure we hurt your _girls_." EJ muttered.

_"Oh no."_ Wings mentally thought. The only girls in the house are Hayley and Patricia. But he can't get his friends hurt. Especially when they're girls. EJ might do something _bad_ to them.

Now this time, EJ shoved his head once again on the brick wall and punched him onto his face, leaving him alone there, again. His boys left with him and Wings was now panicking.

He needed to get Roll out. He needed to help his friends. But this would be worse. He doesn't know what to do. He thought, _he could __**help**__ them __**by**__**not**__**helping**__ them_. He could protect the girls. But what about Roll?

Finding his bike in the Sandlot, he spotted it and ran to it, almost tripping. Pedalling the pedals weakly, he almost fell because of lost of balance, but contained it so he started to pedal.

He needed to get home before EJ catches up to him again. He held his mitt with a weak grip, and tried to pull tears up. He can't believe that this was the 1st time he felt weak. Weaker than playing baseball for 13 hours.

He turned to a corner, and almost hit a Blonde girl. He mumbled a 'Sorry' and pedalled weakly towards the boarding house. He hiccupped, knowing that there are tears falling in his eyes and he knows it's okay to cry. But he is a boy. He believes that boys do not cry.

And his throat really hurts. He was choking to EJ's grip and the end of his lips really hurt. Clearly seeing the boarding house getting near to his sight, he wiped his eyes carefully, not hurting the part of the skin where he gets punched hard and sets the bike off.

When he tried to get off, his right leg hurt. It's because EJ kicked his shins for a bunch of times. When he got off the bike, he didn't put his bike into the bike shed. He just left it on the ground and started walking weakly to the entrance door.

_Going to _knock the door, the door opened immediately, revealing Hayley with her cap and blouse, with jeans.

And Hayley's 1st reaction was shockness of how bruised he was. "WINGS!" She yelled, not infront of his face but really loud. And when he was gonna step inside, he almost collapsed on Hayley.

He weakly put his arms around her neck, setting his elbows on her shoulder, engulfing her into a pained embrace. "Help me." Wings muttered weakly on Hayley's neck and his eyelids closed in pain, crying.

He was shaking and hiccupping on Hayley, who was just holding him. He can't stand with his strength anymore. And the final things he saw were 2 human figures; Singleton and Ryan.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Raven, help me with Wings to the couch. We need to cure him immediately before everything gets worse." Hayley instructed like a mother and Singleton helped her carry Wings into the living room.

For Singleton, he would argue back because they are Friends slash Rivals. He says Hayley's always bossy and Hayley says he's such a baby. But this is _serious_.

As everyone went inside the living room, they felt horrible. Yeah-Yeah almost got his bubblegum off his mouth and DP almost caught a fly.

"DP get the First-Aid kit right now." Hayley instructed as she kneeled beside Wings, unbottoning his botton-up shirt so he could breath in a good way.

"Uhm wh-wh-where is it?" DP stuttered. "NOW!" Hayley shouted, not really answering DP's question. DP almost tripped and went towards the kitchen, searching the cupboards.

Patricia almost cried onto Wok's shoulder in worry.

"And get me a basin full of water. Get a clean towel. Just hurry up and don't screw anything." Hayley instructed Ryan, who nodded rapidly and went towards the laundy room to get a little basin and a clean towel.

"Oh god. I shouldn't have left Wings alone." Timber muttered with guiltiness. Hayley bit her nails nervously, staring at the bloody Wings. As DP and Ryan got back at the same time, Hayley started working.

1st, she wiped off some blood and dirt on his face. Practically, Hayley tried her best not to wipe Wings' skin hard and rough or else that will bleed,_ big time._

Then, Hayley let Singleton rip Wings' undershirt and saw bruises on his gut. Hayley almost threw up but started to wipe some little blood gushing out of his chest. She thought, maybe the person who punched him was wearing metalic ringsand it practically engrave some sharp points to his chest, because she can clearly see it.

Hayley looked at her friends that were watching her, and she asked. "Why're you staring?" Scotty answered simply. "You act like a mother."

Hayley sighed, anxiously. "This is Wings, okay. Not that I have feelings for him but I felt like his sister and I needed to cure him. Just look at him. The person who did this is totally dead after Wings gets cured."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Wok thought she was right. If his sister or bestfriend got bruised up like Wings, he might've broke down onto someone's shoulder or lying on the floor. And he'll break the bones in his or her body, for beating his _closest ones._

"Who would do such thing?" Timber asked in horrid. "Yeah-Yeah, who? He looks like crap." Yeah-Yeah said. He knew Wings because he knew he was the fastest in his Gym class during 4th grade and **-even- **now.

Hayley placed a band-aid on Wings' jaw after wiping it with a 'Betadine' and some couple of band-aids on his chest, where she found a couple little scars. "Hayley, the pillow." Wok calked out, making Hayley look at the pillow which Wings' head was resting on.

It was bleeding. The back of his head is bleeding. Hayley gasped and tried to tilt Wings' face. And there, she saw blood gushing out of Wings' scalp.

"Oh God." Hayley muttered, looking like she saw someone dead.

She took a towel that was soaked in the basin and pumped out water, then placed it under Wings' head. She grasped the betadine, pouring into the cotton and and tilted Wings' face again.

She saw the towel already visibly seeping the blood. Placing the large cotton on the spot where it was bleeding she sighed, trying to relax.

"Should we call a doctor? The hospital?" Scotty asked. Hayley shook her head. "I got this. I remembered Health class in 6th grade." She reminded and received concerned glances and nodding heads. "If he just... have a problem, we'll get him checked up." She finalized then stood up.

"Okay. I want you not poking his skin for a few hours. Got that?" Hayley told them all, and everyone nodded. "Now you can proceed to what you're doing. If he wakes up, tell him to rest." She said politely with a little smile, going up to her bedroom, leaving the First-Aid kit and the basin on the coffee table.

Everyone took a quick last glance at Wings, and then went back to watching Yeah-Yeah hack the camera system. But Timber stayed.

He sighed, sitting on the couch across Wings. Looking at the band-aids that Hayley put on to his skin, he bit his lip.

"Why did I even leave you out there?" Timber asked, thinking he was so dumb. This is his bestfriend and he was tortured. "Who did this to you?" He asked, staring at Wings closed eyes.

Looking behind, he saw Yeah-Yeah chuckling at DP's comment about something. Timber looked back at Wings and sighed once again, brushing his hair with his fingers.

"I wish after Roll gets out of jail, everything will be fine." He muttered leaning his elbows on his knees. "You do know we'll do anything to find out who beat the guts out of you, right?" He asked.

Looking at Wings, he was expecting an answer but he is talking to an unconscious Wings. Wings still didn't move or flinch or talk or make any signs that he is awake and listening to Timber's... confessions.

"Why would someone beat you? Do they have rightful reasons? Did they do it for... some random things?" Timber questioned in one moment, looking frustrated and irritated that he doesn't know anything about what happened to Wings.

"I guess I have to go, Mckay. See you later." Timber said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, the same time Yeah-Yeah's telling them some details of how he hacked it.

"Hearing the fact that we are hacking a Police Stations' Camera system to get all the Surveillance cameras' attention, the security system isn't a joke that's why we need the account that I told to Patricia to do so." Yeah-Yeah rambled on, not noticing Singleton, DP or Wok weren't listening to him as he kept chomping on his bubblegum.

"Hey Timber." Patricia called, getting inside the kitchen with him. "Oh, hey." Timber greeted, smiling politely at Patricia. But it washed over to him. He remembered what Wings said.

_Wings rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You make a great couple with her. You 2 just don't get along too much." _

That is **-or maybe was-** true. She normally hangs out with her brother or Hayley since she's her bestfriend or even Scotty, the geek-chic. And Timber hangs-out with Wings, Wok or Singleton.

"What's the problem?" Timber asked. Patricia grinned, leaning onto the counter. "Is it bad to talk to a friend?" She asked, grabbing an apple in the basket, on top of the refridgerator.

"No, of course not. I just thought you need help with... something." Timber said, chuckling a little and watched their friends talk about something.

Then Patricia took a bite on the apple. Patricia chewed it happily and swallowed it, looking at Timber. "So, do you wonder why Hayley was so much protective of Wings?"

Timber scoffed. "Probably because she thinks of Wings as a brother." He answered, looking back at Patricia.

"Well, we are a family, even when we have different kinds of relationships and blood status living in the same house. I'm happy to meet everyone even when my real family's seperated from me." Timber said with a smile.

Patricia chuckled and took another bite on the red, ripe apple.

"I don't know much about them but I'm gonna talk about... Raven." She murmured quietly as Timber's eyebrows furrowed slowly.

"What about Raven?" He asked, taking a quick glance at Singleton, then back to Patricia. "You _do_ know that Singleton and Hayley are always arguing to each other. Singleton would always start an arguement and Hayley is the 1st to argue back."

Timber laughed lightly. "Well, do you remember how Hayley had shut Singleton's mouth? He was all trash-talking to everyone and he was beaten by a girl for the 1st time."

Patricia giggled. "She called him a male chauvinist pig and that shut his mouth up. DP and Ryan had to calm him down for an hour before talking to Hayley again by pitching fastballs at her."

Both of them laughed hysterically, not knowing that one of their friends were watching them... Wok.

Getting jealousy rising inside him, he came over to the counter, disturbing them to their laughs. "Hello guys. What'cha laughing about?" He asked, practically sneaking between the 2 lovebirds. Patricia stopped laughing but giggled a little.

"Remember how Hayley was the 1st person to shut Raven's trash-talking mouth? She called him a male chauvinist pig!" Yup... Wok remembered that day and Singleton can not let Hayley go with that comment.

_"What's going on here?" Singleton asked, furiously. "We're here to play ball. NOT to hang-out with some __**new**__ barbie doll!" He yelled, then faced to Patricia. "No offense, Nova." He mumbled to Patricia, walking near the new housemate; Hayley. _

_"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Hayley asked, threateningly. Singleton rolled his eyes. "Are you even deaf?" He asked lamely, pretty much angry since the sun was beating the guts out of them, making all of them get cranky and slack off in the Dug-out._

_"You heard me, I just talked. Stop being such a dumb loser." Hayley called out, putting her right hand on her hip. Singleton was fuming, wiping the sweat on his forehead. "Stop calling me that. You don't even know me."_

_"Please... she knows him." Patricia mumbled with a bit sarcasm driping in her tone when Singleton shut her up with his famous 'one-more-word-and-your-dead' face._

_"It's not my fault I arrived at the Boarding house so late." Hayley muttered under her breath. "Come on guys. Lets just play." Singleton muttered angrily. Timber, Ryan, Wings and DP stood up, following him but Scotty didn't stand up._

_"Come on Raven. It's too hot." Scotty pleaded, fanning himself with his cap. Singleton rolled his eyes, turning round. "Stop being a weenie, Smalls. Now get up and play with us." Scotty did, but was stopped by Hayley._

_"Don't force him. You're not the boss here." Hayley firmly said as she pulled Scotty back to his seat. "Scotty, come on. Are you gonna follow this __**feeler**__? Since she arrived here, all of you are too lazy to play ball."_

_"Don't even call me that, Singleton." Hayley said in a threatening voice. "You're not the leader here. So don't boss around." Singleton narrowed his eyes, scowling at her._

_"I won't do that if I were you." DP whispered to Hayley, receiving an annoyed look from Singleton. _

_"Hippie." Singleton murmured, turning around to go to his position when he heard Hayley mutter something. "Loser."_

_Singleton glared at Her after turning around. "Frizz-troll." That made Hayley offended._

_"At least I am not such a lamoid loser." Hayley smirked._

_"At least I don't wear... a collar." Singleton muttered with a smirk like her, looking at what Hayley was wearing and high-fived with DP. To be serious, Hayley looked like she was gonna pass by a funeral. She was wearing Pink sneakers, a Black skirt and Black blouse... which had a silly collar on._

_"At least I wasn't kicked out of an ugly Pageant because they said no professionals, allowed!" Hayley said, pinching Singleton's cheek roughly, that made Singleton annoyed enough to pull away._

_"At least my mom isn't dumb, she got hit by a __**parked**__ car." That got everyone laughing except Hayley._

_"At least my mom isn't a weirdo, she got sent in a Mental hospital wearing a straight jacket." Wok and Patricia laughed hysterically than the others, but tried to stop them when Singleton glared at them. _

_Hayley's a girl you __**do not **__wanna mess with. But Singleton's a guy you __**should**__**not **__mess with._

_"Well at least I am not a girl, who __**can not **__bat baseball __**without**__ hitting a pitcher, shouting with her dirty, loud mouth!" Hayley got offended in that. She does not swear, curse or mutter something __**bad**__. And this boy is making her._

_"At least I am not a boy, who pitches a softball for about 8 inches. I can still play baseball, blockhead," Hayley smirked at that. Singleton scowled at her, practically shocked what she said that._

_"Good thing I'm not switching to softball, not like the barbie infront of me." Singleton muttered, smirking at Hayley, who was really mad. "Take that back!" She yelled. Singleton shook his head, showing his victory smirks._

_"You're a... well you... at least I... But you- UGH! Dog-face, dirt-eating jerk-a-dork!" Hayley yelled. The boys looked totally amused but Singleton needed to make a come-back that's better than hers._

_"You annoying, horrific Doll-face! You're close to a pathetic pyscho-path!" Singleton yelled at her face, making Hayley really annoyed. "Really?" Wings whispered to Timber. "Never thought Singleton had those __kind__ of words." Timber whispered back._

_"I can pitch you, anytime, anywhere. You Male chauvinist pig!'_

_"Oh God." DP mumbled as he glanced at Singleton's face. His mouth stopped talking, and was officially beaten for the 1st time, by a girl. He knows what 'chauvinist' means. And he __**hated**__ the word 'Pig'. And 'Male'? He could've explode when she told him he was Gay._

_"Wh-wha-what!?" Singleton asked, his voice litterally squashed. Wings, Wok and Timber looked shocked. Scotty's jaw dropped. And DP, Wok and Patricia looked stunned, as Ryan shook his head slowly._

_"We-well, I- uh... We'll see about that, you little spolied Tomboy!" Everyone knew Hayley got offended when Singleton mentioned 'tomboy' to her._

Wok chuckled. "Yep. As Hayley pitched, Singleton can not admit how good she is in pitching. And when Singleton would pitch at Hayley, he would always fume when Hayley bats his fastballs."

Timber laughed. "Well, remember how Raven pranked Hayley? You know, the time when Raven switched Hayley's shampoo into a container of green hair dye. She was all 'I'm gonna kill you' mode."

_"Patricia, where's the conditioner?" Hayley yelled, peeking out the door as she covers herself with a long, thick towel, her hair still wet. As Scotty passed by to go to his room, he jumped._

_"Hayley!" He yelled. Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" She asked. Scotty bit his lip. "Yo-You're hair! It's gr-green!" Hayley took a strand of her hair, seeing at as color green. She screeched._

Patricia and Wok laughed. "Well," Wok started. "How 'bout the time when DP, Wings and Singleton had an idea about scaring Hayley in her room alone since Patricia's... I dunno, taking a long walk. It was Raven's whole idea and he turned the whole electricty off. He, DP and Wings totally scared the crap out of Hayley and do you know what her 1st move is?"

Patricia and Timber shook their heads. Wok grinned widely. "Hayley screamed and grabbed the nearest item, which was her umbrella, and hit the 1st person she saw... Raven." The trio laughed.

Not even one of their friends heard what they were laughing about.

_"Guys! Who turned the electricty off!?" Hayley yelled from her room. Standing up, she opened her lamp... which didn't open. She groaned. Receiving no answer from downstairs where everyone is, she sighed._

_Walking out of her room, Singleton, DP and Wings jumped infront of her, flashlights shining onto their faces. Hayley screamed in fright, grabbing her purple umbrella and whacked it on Singleton's head, scratching Wings' cheek a little bit and poked DP's chin, roughly._

"Oh, what about the time we saw Raven enter the dining room with smudges on his face? I can not believe Hayley spent a lot of time to spread make-up on his face." Patricia mumbled as all of the, laughed their hardest.

_"'Morning guys." Singleton greeted, entering the dining room in a bit sleepy way but definitely paying attention. And as eveyone's eyes landed on him, Wings bursts out laughing 1st._

_"Raven!" He called put, biting his lip. Singleton looked at him confusingly. "You look like a balloon animal!" Wings joked, laughing hysterically with Timber and DP. Scotty giggled as he and Patricia stiffles a laugh._

_"More like a clown." Timber corrected playfully, laughing with them all. "Where'd you come from, the Beauty Pageant? Because right now, you don't seem happy that you did not win that contest." Wok joked around, laughing harder._

_"Whats so funny?" Singleton asked, really annoyed and still not getting the jokes. Patricia stood up, bringing her hand-mirror which she constantly have whenever she had a bad hair day. And as Singleton looked in, the look on his face was horrible._

_He had a smudgy, fake mustache and a clear, scarlet blush-on. Someone might've brought a 'Sharpie' with them because his eyes are encircled and on the top of his eyebrows, were a simple broken lines like Frankenstein; left to right. The right eye had long, fake eyelashes which was just 3 strikes, and his forehead was clearly written, with Big letters._

_"LOSER" was the word written on his forehead. _

And that's how he broke his temper, screaming Hayley's surname. "GOODFAIRER!"

"Oh, remember that Raven isn't afraid of spiders, and Hayley was arachnophobic?" Timber decided to tell. Patricia and Wok nodded, their eyes widening as they remembered.

"Raven placed a fake spider inside her bowl of soup when she said she was gonna go to the bathroom. It scared the crap out of her." The trio laighed so hard, they didn't know everyone was watching them.

_"Hey, I'm back." Hayley boredly mumbled and sat down. "Yup, enjoy your meal." Singleton abesnt-mindedly muttered, making Hayley face him in confusion._

_She heard Patricia sigh, probably thinking that 'boys are stupid' and all the boys stiffled laughs. Singleton smiled facing at her. "Oh, hello there Haybells. Didn't see you there. I was talking to Wings here, right Wings?" Wings just nodded._

_Hayley raised an eyebrow. Singleton smirked and winked at her. "Done." He said after swallowing a small lettuce._

_Hayley rolled her eyes and took the little teaspoon, scooping a spoonful of soup. But as she ascended her spoon, she found a spider in it. She practically squealed and screamed, throwing the spoon infront of Timber's face and she fell back on her chair._

Wok was trying hard to get his laugh die down when Patricia elbowed him. "Ow." Wok moaned as he rubbed his chest. "What?"

"They asked us." Timber answerd as their heads faced the others. "'Ya hear me, Wok? I asked you what'cha laughing at?" Scotty asked.

"About Hayley and Raven's relationship." Wok blurted, receiving a nudge from both Patricia and Timber. "What?" Singleton asked, looking up from the Phone book which he randomly picked.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Hayley have a _thing_ for each other." Yeah-Yeah mumbled as Singleton looked at him in a soft face. "We're just friends." He casually said. But Ryan gave his notepad to DP.

_"And rivals..."_ Ryan wrote.

"So, what's with them?" DP asked, handing the notepad back to Ryan. Timber and Wok looked at Patricia. "Uhm, well... you do know Raven and Hayley always argued. It's just, the more you hate the more you love."

"You believe in that crap?" DP asked. Wok rolled his eyes and grabbed the apple that Patricia was eating, taking a bite.

Singleton stared at her with wide eyes of disbelief... turning into confusion... then to a casual face. "Okay...**(?)**" His word sounded like a question.

"Guys?" They heard a faint voice. Looking at the living room, they saw Wings sitting up, rubbing his head. He flinched when he touched the part where his head is bleeding.

"Hello Wings. That's a bit quick though." Scotty greeted, and everyone got confused to his statement. "Wha'do you mean?" DP asked. "He woke up quickly. I mean, after Hayley cured him, he just woke up again feeling a bit ironic." Scotty answered.

"So you want him dead?" DP asked. "Yeah-Yeah, you want him dead?" Yeah-Yeah repeated his question, receiving a light punch from DP. "Dude, we're not the Timmons brothers. Quit acting like them."

"Ugh! So much for hanging with Tim and Tom." Wok muttered, making Yeah-Yeah roll his eyes on him. He does spend his time with those Timmons brothers because they are his neighbors, playing under the sun or him showing his cool, new, updated devices.

"What happened?" Wings asked, examining his band-aids on his chest. "What happened? Man, you're all jacked-up." Timber almost yelled but remained his voice in a normal tone.

Wings' eyes widened. He remembered what happened. But what he did remember the most **-which kept repeating in his mind-** was the threat EJ made.

"'You okay there buddy?" Singleton asked, walking near him. Wings shook his head slowly, getting a bit dizzy. "I-I just... I'm tired. That's all." Wings said, making a small grin.

"Well, Haybells says you should rest 1st." Singleton said, smiling politely at Wings.

So, as Wings settled down, Yeah-Yeah and Singleton were in a deep conversation... probably about "The Wakamoto siblings".

Scotty and Ryan played chess. Not a pretty good board game but that's what they get during 1976... Bicentennial. Scotty was having a hard time, playing it because Ryan would always 'Checkmate' him.

DP managed to talk with Timber about Wings or what could possibly Wings' confessions be when he starts talking after taking a rest. Hayley came down from her bedroom, joining into their conversation.

And there, the Wakamoto siblings talked to each other.

"Well, looks like everyone's busy." Patricia muttered. Wok chuckled. "Wanna bet?" He asked. Patricia looked at him with curiousity.

Wok is such a troublemaker... always making stupid bets... along with captain Singleton, loud DP, fast and confusing Wings, geeky Scotty and the laughing-stock Timber. Yeah-Yeah and Ryan are just another story.

"Bet what?" She asked, smirking. Wok giggled. "Here it goes... if Singleton _ever_ admits he have, has or had feelings for Hayley, _1st,_ then you pay me 5 dollars... only 5 dollars. But if Hayley ever admits she... whatever feelings for Singleton 1st, I pay you 5 dollars."

Patricia grinned. "Deal." She said, stealing the apple from Wok and bit onto it.

Now, as everyone was busy talking, they didn't go to the Sandlot to play... because they _already_ did. Wings wasn't really sleeping. He was just lying on the couch, feeling his head and thinking about EJ's threat.

He is way conused. How can he do anything with that threat?

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Wings jumped from the sound as his mind went onto the ringing rotating phone. "I'll get it!" DP yelled, running and jumping across the couch and stood beside the drawer, picking up the phone.

"Hello. Glennview Boarding House here." DP simply said, bored. "Oh hey Santa." He greeted with a grin. Wings just watched him, definitely feeling a bad news is coming.

"Okay." DP said with a small nod. "WOK! TOMMY CALLED FOR YOU!" DP shouted, making Wings flinch. "Stop shouting!" Scotty shouted with annoyance in his voice.

It made him a bit confused and angry because Ryan had checkmated his King for the 8th time. Singleton and Yeah-Yeah had amusement on their faces. Ryan chuckled, moving his Queen.

As Wok walked in slowly, DP handed the rotating phone to him and went away while Wok sat down on the arm of the couch, setting the phone on his lap.

"This is Matt." Wok casually said, smiling.

"Oh hey, Wok." Tommy Santorelli replied in the other end. His voice sound... faked. He sounded like he was faking happiness.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh, I'm inviting you to the Summer Dance, held in the school gym. The principal said spread the word so I am inviting you guys. Wear something casual and comfy for you to do anything in a good way. And, it would be held tomorrow by 2pm." Tommy muttered.

Wok giggled. "Okay, I'll tell them." He said.

"Well, Wok. I checked in the mail box this morning. And, I want you to come over here, _without_ anyone, even your sister. Because... when I checked the mail box, I saw this letter. You know that I always get the letters that are supposed to be for you guys because you still haven't stand a mailbox yet... so, that's it."

Wok grinned. "Okay Santa. See you tomorrow after lunch." He knows Tommy nodded and ended the phone. Wok put the phone down and began walking towards the dining part.

"Hey guys. Tommy invited us to Summer Dance at the School Gymnasium. He said wear comfortable clothes and it will start by 2pm. Spounds good?" Wok said.

Some of them muttered an agreement and some of them thought about it. "That might be fun." Hayley muttered, giggling.

"Yeah-Yeah. We'd get to dance with..." Yeah-Yeah paused and looked at Singleton with those mischievious eyes. Patricia narrowed her eyes and Scotty and Ryan stopped playing.

"Girls." Singleton and Yeah-Yeah chuckled, fist-bumping. Hayley rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Timber and DP. Patricia still ate her unfinished apple.

"So..." Yeah-Yeah started. "Got ya' eyes on a girl?" He asked, smirking at Singleton. He knew Singleton would avoid that question, even when they just met... _twice_.

They met during the Science Quiz Bee, and the sections are kept together. Singleton was the end of the line and Yeah-Yeah is the 1st student in the next section. Due to boredness, they talked... but that was in 4th grade.

"Nah, girls are crazy and weird." Singleton simply muttered, leaning back on his chair. Yeah-Yeah grinned. "I know some girls likes and loves you. And do you know someone popular just took a big liking for you?"

Singleton shrugged, looking at Yeah-Yeah who was chomping his bubblegum. "2 words. Kate. Martin. The prettiest girl in school. She's popular and she had a thing for you."

Singleton thought. Kate Martin _is_ pretty but snobby and mean to the others. She once judged other girls as geeks and losers. Singleton can't stand on that girl. Just because he plays Baseball and got this most handsome and cute features, doesn't mean she could take him.

"So what?" Singleton asked rudely. He needed to shake off the image of him and Kate snuggled together on a couch if they were ever a couple. And then Kate would always tell him how she's so obsessed at him and they would always say 'I love you' to each other and... ugh!

It made him shudder at the image when Kate had the chance to kiss him. He really is annoyed of her.

The way she flips her Strawberry-Blonde hair just to get attention. The way she winks at boys. Her eyes staring flirtatiously at anyone. And the way she dresses was very annoying.

"Dude, that girl can make a charm posses boys. I mean, during 6th grade I tried to impress her by giving her flowers. And she was totally rejecting it but I didn't care. She likes you Singleton." Yeah-Yeah said.

Singleton shook his head. "Not the kind of girl. She's very annoying anyway. And she's out of my league." He muttered that last part in a quiet one. Yeah-Yeah chuckled. "So... you and Hayley. Never thought of that."

"Nah. Dude she's just a friend... and a rival." Singleton murmured lamely. Yeah-Yeah scoffs. "You make a great couple with her." Singleton rolled his eyes and ignored Yeah-Yeah's speech of him and Hayley.

Singleton stood up, walking inside the kitchen where Patricia is standing, and picked up an apple. "Yo Pats." He called out, looking at him in his casual face.

Patricia looked at him like he disturbed a favorite and memorable scene. "What?" She asked lamely.

Singleton chuckled, looking up and down on her with a smirk. "You look nice." He muttered, leaving the girl staring at her legs. Singleton's eyes landed on her legs before leaving.

Looking at her leg, she saw a little bruise below her knee and her pair of socks looked dirty. Patricia rolled her eyes and huffed, finishing her apple at once.

As Singleton went back to Yeah-Yeah, who kept talking about Kate Martin, Scotty and Ryan kept playing chess.

_'Checkmate'_ Ryan mouthed to Scotty for the 10th time. Scotty groaned. "This game sucks. Can we play another board games instead of this?" Scotty asked, making Ryan chuckle.

He nodded, handing him a 'Scrabble' board and then their game started. Wok came back to his spot, which was beside Patricia and talked about Tommy and a letter.

And there, left Hayley, DP and Timber.

"What do you think happened to Wings?" Hayley asked. Timber groaned. "For the last time. I don't know!" He almost yelled infront of Hayley's face.

DP laughed. Hayley rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know but I'm just having a bad vibes here whenever I look at him."

"What're you talking about?" Timber asked, licking his dry lips. DP looked at Hayley in a curious way, just like Timber. "I think, whoever beats Wings a moment ago, must have did that because of a bet."

DP nodded slowly but made another option. "Maybe it's because Wings did something to them."

"How did you know that?" Timber asked. "_Them_? Who's _'them'_? Do you know _'them'_? Did you tell_ 'them'_ to beat Wings?"

DP chuckled. "Dude, I was here the whole time when you and Wings are still out. And, I won't get Wings beaten. He's my friend."

Hayley nodded. But Timber made another option, that's exactly true. "Maybe they made a deal and when he refused or snapped back they beat him." Hayley and DP looked at each other then to Timber.

"Well, maybe one of our options might be right but we'll find out soon." Hayley muttered sighing.

Well, they are right but how are they gonna find out?

Tune in!


End file.
